Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 24
For the Chinese version of this level, see Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 24 (Chinese version). Summoned: |FR = A Neon Mixtape Tour piñata |before = Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 23 |after = Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 25}} Difficulty MC Zom-B and Breakdancer Zombie pair can become a problem as this happens more often in this level. They also tend to appear with some Neon Bucketheads which can be very troublesome if the player is not prepared. Punk Zombies and Glitter Zombies are not hard to deal with as they are wide spread out and will hardly get far enough into the player's defenses. Try to have the topmost and bottommost lanes more defended for the final flag which Hair Metal Gargantuars will appear. Waves 2 3 4 |note1 = Punk plays |zombie2 = 1 5 2 3 4 |note2 = |zombie3 = 1 3 5 2 4 |note3 = Rap plays; 100% Plant Food |zombie4 = 2 2 4 4 1 3 5 |note4 = First flag |zombie5 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note5 = 8-bit plays; skips to wave 6 immediately |zombie6 = 1 3 5 1 3 5 |note6 = 100% Plant Food |zombie7 = 1 3 5 2 4 |note7 = Pop plays |zombie8 = 2 1 2 3 5 1 2 |note8 = Second flag; rap plays |zombie9 = 3 4 5 3 4 5 |note9 = |zombie10 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note10 = 8-bit plays; 100% Plant Food |zombie11 = 3 4 5 1 2 |note11 = |zombie12 = 1 5 2 3 4 |note12 = Final flag; metal plays }} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Electric Blueberry **Wall-nut Plant two Electric Blueberries in the first and second column, and plant a row of Wall-nuts in front of them. There will be 250 sun remaining, so feel free to use additional stalling plants or instant-kills. Strategy 2 :By *'Required plants:' **Winter Melon **Spore-shroom **Infi-nut Plant Spore-shrooms in first, third and fifth lane in the first column and on second and fourth lane in the second column. Fill the rest of first column with Winter Melons and the second column with Infi-nut. When the level starts, feed the Infi-nut with Plant Food. At the end of the level, you will probably need to kill Hair Metal Gargantuar with lawn mowers. Strategy 3 :Created by This strategy can beat the level without Plant Food, premium content, gemium plants, or losing any lawn mowers. *'Required plants:' **Winter Melon **Laser Bean **Magnet-shroom **Celery Stalker **Stunion **Thyme Warp **Cherry Bomb In the first column, plant three Laser Beans in the top, center, and bottom lanes, and plant Winter Melons in the other two remaining lanes. Plant Magnet-shrooms in front of the Laser Beans. This group should wipe out everything up to the first Hair Metal Gargantuar. Let him approach all the way up into the second column, then use a Stunion to trigger its attack and stun it at the same time, then plant a Celery Stalker behind it. By the time it revives and finishes the missed attack, it will be killed off. When the final wave occurs, let the two Hair Metal Gargantuars enter the lawn and then choose one of Gargantuars to target. Dig up any plant you want in that targeted Gargantuar's lane and use a Thyme Warp to send all the zombies back to the ninth column. Dig up all plants in the adjacent lanes except for the center Magnet-shroom, then wait for the targeted Gargantuar to walk into the eight column. Stun it with a Stunion, use a Cherry Bomb to kill all the zombies nearby it, then plant a Celery Stalker behind it to finish it off. This single 3-plant combo will wipe out the Gargantuar, its Imp, and everything else in the three nearest lanes, including zombies left over from other waves. The other Winter Melon will keep the surviving zombies slowed, so wait for Stunion and Celery Stalker to recharge, then when they are ready, dig up more plants and destroy the rest with another Stunion > Cherry Bomb > Celery Stalker combo. A.K.E.E.s and Fume-shrooms can be used as alternatives to Laser Bean, with their own advantages and disadvantages (Fume-shroom requires two extra in the top and bottom columns). Strategy 4 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Spore-shroom **Magnet-shroom First of all, place two columns of Spore-shrooms at the back, then place the Magnet-shrooms after. You should only use Plant Food on the Spore-shrooms, unless the Spore-shrooms cannot deal with the Punk Zombies, you will have to feed them to the Magnet-shrooms (recommended on the lane with a Hair Metal Gargantuar, for tons of damage). It is possible that you will lose one or all of your mowers with this strategy. Strategy 5 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Fume-shroom **Potato Mine **Laser Bean **Infi-nut **Thyme Warp **Magnet-shroom **Cherry Bomb In the first column, plant Laser Beans in each row except for the fourth row. Plant Fume-shroom instead. In the second column, plant Fume-shrooms in each row. Plant two Magnet-shrooms in the top and bottom row and finally plant two Infi-nuts in front of the Magnet-shrooms. Two Hair Metal Gargantuars may spawn in the final wave. Infi-nuts help prevent their shockwaves from killing plants. You should have 100 sun left. Use Thyme Warp if any zombie gets too close and eats the plants. Start the wave. After the second wave, a Hair Metal Gargantuar will spawn in the second row. Plant a Potato Mine and use Laser Bean's Plant Food ability to finish him off. When the final wave appears, use the four remaining Plant Food to kill the two Hair Metal Gargantuars with the Laser Beans. Make sure one of the Plant Food used is for a Magnet-shroom so that it can kill one of the Hair Metal Gargantuars with buckets from Neon Buckethead Zombies. The plants should easily kill the rest of the zombies and you win the level. You may need the Shovel Boost and/or Shovel Perk Upgrades to shovel enough sun for a Cherry Bomb if one of the Hair Metal Gargantuars survive. Strategy 6 This can be beaten without using Power Ups or premium/gemium content. You may lose one lawn mower in the final wave. *'Required plants:' **Red Stinger **Primal Peashooter **Rotobaga *'Optional:' **Thyme Warp **Chard Guard **Wall-nut Plant a row of Red Stingers at the back, then plant a row of Primal Peashooters in front of them. In front of that, plant a Rotobaga on lane 2 and 4. When the first Gargantuar appears, you may want to feed the lane's Red Stinger with Plant Food, therefore slowing the Gargantuar down, giving more time for the Primal Peashooter to knock it back, giving it more time to soak up more damage. When that Gargantuar gets close to the Rotobaga, use Plant Food on the Rotobaga. The Gargantuar will probably throw an Imp. Use an extra Plant Food on the Rotobaga to finish him off. Repeat the last step on the other Gargantuars later on. Strategy 7 *'Required plants:' **Winter Melon **Phat Beat **Infi-nut **Spring Bean **Blover **Thyme Warp Plant two Winter Melons in column 1 in each row except for the first, third and fifth. Plant a Spring Bean between the two Winter Melons. Plant Phat Beets in front of the Winter Melons and then an Infi-nut in front of the Spring Bean. Six plants!!! Then go. When it starts, plant food on Infi-nut INSTANTLY. When a zombie gets too close, Thyme Warp. Keep putting plant food on Infi-nut but save one for the final wave. When the final wave comes, put Plant Food on a Spring Bean and then a Blover. If you misplace the Blover, it will cost you power-ups or lawn mowers. Don't worry about the Hair Metal Gargantuars. Strategy 8 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Kernel-pult **Bowling Bulb **Wall-nut **Spore-shroom **Primal Potato Mine **Cherry Bomb **Thyme Warp How to place the plants (S = Spore-shroom, W = Wall-nut, K = Kernel-pult, B = Bowling Bulb) S K B S S K B S S K That's it. Hit Let's Rock. During the level, put plant food on Kernel-pult if necessary, and use Thyme Warp in extreme situations. For the Gargantuars, deal with them with Cherry Bomb and Primal Potato Mine. In the final wave, you might need some lawnmowers. Strategy 9: Birdstar's Shovel :This level strategy was done with a Level 4 Laser Bean. If yours is Level 1, you may not be able to use this strategy. This one took a while for me to get right, but it went surprisingly well. As the name suggests, you will have to dig up plants if you want to keep your lawn mowers. *'Required plants:' ** ** ** *'Recommended plants:' ** ** of the :The first thing you want to do is fill the back column with Laser Beans, this covers each lane with some kind of defense, obviously. Next, plant a second Laser Bean in lanes 1, 2, and 5. Plant an Infi-nut in those lanes too. Press Turbo and then Let's Rock, and put Plant Food on any one of the Infi-nuts. DO NOT DIG UP THE ONE YOU PUT PLANT FOOD ON. Save your Thyme Warp, period. When the first Gargantuar appears, just let it keep going. Wait until the final wave, the damage from the Laser Beans will keep the level going fast enough that the final wave will happen before the first Gargantuar reaches your Infi-nuts. As soon as the Final Wave happens, plant a Thyme Warp. You should have four Plant Food at this point. Put Plant Food on all four Laser Beans in the top two lanes, this knocks out everything in those lanes. Dig up the Laser Beans in those lanes after that for the sun refund. From there you will have enough sun to use an Instant-kill on the last Gargantuar. I used Potato Mine, but I also had Power Lily, so you may need to use Cherry Bomb and/or Jalapeno instead. Strategy 10: Power pierce Required plants: * (lv2+) * (lv4+) * (lv3+) Place a column of Repeaters, a column of Laser Beans, a column of Wall-nuts and you're set! When the first Gargantuar comes, wait until that lane is clear, and then use one of your Plant Food on the Repeater (or Laser Bean, your choice). After the Imp is murdered (no guilt), use your other Plant Food. The Gargantuar will die, and the big pea from the Repeater will destroy the arcade. Lastly, when the last two Gargantuar come, use your Plant Food on each of the Repeaters. Use your last one on the lane where the Gargantuar throws its Imp later than the other. The other will hopefully die (if you have level 3 Laser Bean and level 5 Repeater). If not, it will be killed by the lawn mower! Strategy 11: Boom Party Required plants: Primal Potato Mine(lv2+) Place Primal Potato Mines in every single square. Only use plant food if the first three rows are gone. If needed use a explosive palnt to kill any thing left. Note: The Primal Potato Mines in the back will explode if any Imps are thrown, but if you ae loucky the will die before they land. Gallery NMT Day-24 EP.png|By NMT24DDA.jpg|By . This strategy would work really well without Hair Metal Gargantuars appearing. NMT-D24 TULO3.png|By IMG 070.PNG|By IMG 089.PNG|By EpicGamer23468, this time with Strawbursts IMG 0145.PNG|By EpicGamer23468, this time with Primal Peashooters NMT - Day 24 (PG234) - 1.png|By NMT - Day 24 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 NMT - Day 24 (PG234) - 3.png|By Pinkgirl234 scrsht.png|A simple defense NMTDay24SU.png| 's set-up. Requires Spring Bean + Blover. Screenshot_2016-10-14-09-30-15.png|By SONMT24.PNG|By Walkthrough Neon Mixtape Tour Day 24 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand - Laser Bean, Thyme Warp - Neon Mixtape Tour Day 24 (Ep.331)|By Trivia *Step 9 of the Gem Jam Epic Quest is a modified version of this level. How would you rate Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 24's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with three flags